One More Chance
by pie17
Summary: (This is actually based off of Shitara Slime Datta Ken but they don't have it) Caitlyn is a normal girl who's life isn't the best. While trying to save a couple from dying she gets killed. While dying she gets hears a voice and then gets reincarnated. This is the story of Caitlyn and her second chance in life. (I do not own Shitara Slime Datta Ken or RE:Monster)
1. Dying!

**This is my first story and I don't get how this works so the story might be messed up... Review if you like it so I know to update.**

Caitlyn VO

I died.

My life was never the best life ever. My mom left me when I was 10 and my dad committed suicide a few months after. There was never anyone who really cared about me. I didn't know whether I should've been happy or sad about dying. My whole life flashed in front of my eyes. I was on a walk when I died; well I was always on walks since I didn't belong anywhere. On the other side of the road, I saw a pretty lady with a guy and a person stalking them. I thought, "Maybe that person wants to kill them!" I looked closer at the stalker and saw he or she had a knife in their hand.

I jumped out immediately. I didn't care if I died or not, it wasn't like I even liked my life. But the woman and the man looked like a couple and were smiling at each other like they were the only people in the world. I would risk my life for a stranger who seemed to love life more than me; wouldn't anyone? But I did feel like it was a bit unfair. I didn't do anything wrong so why did I have to have such bad luck? I continued charging at the stalker and then he or she spotted me.

I didn't know there was another person on the stalkers side when I took the one with the knife down. I glanced at the couple running away. I hoped they were gonna call the police. I was about ask why he or she was stalking them when something hit me. I looked at my arm. Blood trickled down the sides. I realized I had been hit with a bullet. Pain shot up my arm. While I was processing that I had gotten shot with a gun, the second one came.

This time, it hit my back. I was pretty sure I was gonna die. But eh, at least the last thing I ate was pie. Then I remembered what I had practiced many times over to say when I died. I whispered/ wheezed/ coughed out, "I...like..pie." Then I thought, "Now I can die with no regrets."

Is this how it feels to die? Is this it? It was like all the warmth of my body was trickling away. (which probably was the case) "Configuration accepted. Skill (Cold Resistance) learned."

Now there was a random voice in my head; great! Then I remembered my dreams like flying and having wings that could change at will-

"Configuration accepted. Ability to fly and shape shift different parts of the body."

I also wanted to be able to hold a bunch of stuff without needing to hold it; like an invisible pouch that I don't need to carry-

"Configuration accepted. Skill (Consume) learned."

STOP CUTTING ME OFF YOU STUPID VOICE-

"Configuration accepted. Ability to command others."

I also wanted to look really awesome and be really amazing at everything-

"Configuration accepted. Charm and sharper senses, better looks, smartness, etc."

and more.

"Configuration accepted. Skill adding and leveling up."

But still be human; or at least look the part.

"Configuration accepted. Race; unknown with human looks."

And that's when my "life" changed.

 **And that's it! I hope you all like it. And review if you want faster updates or to point out mistakes!**


	2. New World!

Caitlyn VO

It was pitch black. Suddenly, it was a bright white. "Am I in heaven?" I wondered. I looked down at myself and saw I had no clothes on whatsoever. My body seemed taller than before and my hair was really really long. I felt like Rapunzle even thought my hair stopped at my feet and wasn't all over the ground. But I looked nothing like I did before. Had I been reincarnated?  
I walked around in a forest in hope of finding clothes but had no luck. I instead wore these huge leaves from a tree I had found.  
I wrapped them all over my body but only needed one leaf to do so. I then realized something was on my back and I could move them. They stretched and flapped. I paused; could it be that I had wings?! I tried flapping rapidly and I got a few feet off the ground. I leaned one way while flapping and flew over. I couldn't believe it. Was that voice in my head saying the truth? I then tried to store random things into thin air and it worked! I stored a bunch of grass, rocks, leaves, and stuff that could've been useful. I had to concentrate a bit in order for me to take out and put in items. Shapeshifting worked too. I imagined I was a dragon and all of the sudden, I turned into one! It was like I was in a dream! I countinued flying and walking until I got to a cave. I could hear the faint noise of humans talking inside so I decided to go in. I remembered to take away my wings because humans don't have wings, right? I then heard the sound of a sword and a screech that followed. I ran over in case someone was hurt and saw a fairly odd scene. There was a knight in armour with a sword, a girl holding a wooden staff and chanting odd words, another girl who seemed to be healing the knight, and a giant serpent that was fighting with the humans. The person holding the wooden staff noticed me and probably signaled for me to get out. I ignored it and countined staring at them fighting. It looked like a scene from a video game. In the end, the serpent died. The people took the scales off and then ate it. They invited me too so I joined them. "So...Who are you?" asked the girl with a staff who was a mage and was named Maddie.  
"I'm Caitlyn," I replied, "And do you have pie?"  
Maddie whispered with the other girl who was a priest and was named Patricia but was called Pat. After a while of whispering they asked, "Don't you need some clothes? We have some you can wear." I had totally forgot I had been wearing a leaf the entire time. I turned bright red and whispered, "Yeah thanks."  
"Ok!" Maddie and Pat exclaimed looking quite anoxious. They dragged me away from the knight named Harold so he couldn't see. Pat handed me some clothes and told me to change into them. I quickly took the leaf off and changed, glad to be wearing actual clothes. I placed the leaf in the invisible pouch and I walked back to them. "Where's the leaf you were wearing?" Asked Harold. "Uhh...I left it at the place I changed." I lied.  
"Oh ok." Harold replied eying me suspicously.  
`Then, a huge pie came stomping by.  



End file.
